Flores horarias
by Uyulala
Summary: "–No quiero alarmarte ni darle menor importancia de la que merece… –Sólo dígame si es grave… –No sabemos qué tienes" Sin saber qué le pasa, Hikaru decide afrontar el transcurso de su enfermedad sin contarle a nadie, no desea que le traten diferente, sobrellevará esto sólo sin importar el precio porque la sonrisa en los rostros del resto es lo único que necesita
1. El tiempo es vida

**Hola personitas de fanfiction, les traigo una historia un poco rara… no sé cada cuánto la actualice ni cuál sea su duración. Sé que últimamente tengo proyecto tras proyecto, pero prometo terminar todos y cada uno de ellos, no me gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad, así que hago todo lo posible para evitar esto.**

* * *

_3 de mayo de 2005_

Retiró su mano de inmediato en cuanto sintió el café caliente resbalando por la misma. De un tiempo a la fecha había desarrollado el extraño hábito de querer hacer las cosas más sencillas de los plebeyos como servirse su propia bebida o recoger sus cosas después de hacer los deberes. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que no vertía el líquido dentro de la taza que tenía frente a sí. Indudablemente esas tareas no se le daban bien, se dijo.

_10 de junio de 2005_

Hikaru contempló los pedazos rotos de la taza en la que hasta hace unos momentos había estado bebiendo café de plebeyos, estaba seguro de que haberla colocado correctamente en la mesa, mas estaba un poco distraído viendo televisión, así que probablemente no calculó bien la distancia. Negó con la cabeza y procedió a recoger la cerámica esparcida en el piso.

_2 de julio de 2005_

Se había tenido que detener a la mitad del pasillo de su casa y buscar apoyo en la pared, pues extrañamente todos los colores habían escapado; fue como si de pronto alguien apagase la luz en una habitación y ésta quedase a oscuras, la diferencia es que Hikaru se hallaba a la mitad del día en un sitio perfectamente iluminado. Segundos después los colores y formas regresaron con la misma rapidez con que marcharan y, sin prestarle atención alguna, continuó con sus cosas.

_4 de agosto de 2005_

Mientras se bañaba, Hikaru descubrió un pequeño moretón en su pierna derecha, no recordó haberse golpeado y tampoco le dolía. No le brindó más importancia y terminó de enjuagarse.

_19 de septiembre de 2005_

Contemplaba a Kaoru sentado en el borde de la cama y podía escuchar la voz de su madre llamándole, Hikaru se introdujo rápidamente en el cuarto de su hermano gracias a que se hallaba en el marco de la puerta y colocó a un costado para que Yuzuha no le viera al entrar, sin embargo, los colores volvieron a desaparecer como hace tanto, la diferencia en esta ocasión fue que al recuperar la vista se encontraba sentado en el piso, francamente no recordaba haberlo hecho; escuchó cómo su madre le reñía por estar jugando y pedía que fuera a atender los deberes de la Empresa. Hikaru se paró y fue detrás de ella, sabiendo que había gestiones por cumplir aun cuando no quisiera.

_27 de noviembre de 2005_

Ya era hora de dormir y Hikaru se quitó la ropa del día para colocarse el pijama, sin embargo, se asombró de encontrar un par de moretones, dos en el muslo derecho y dos en la pierna izquierda. Se extrañó ya que no se había golpeado recientemente. Apretó un poco las marcas sin que le dolieran como deberían, por lo que ya debían tener un poco de tiempo allí, sin embargo, no recordaba haberlos visto esa mañana mientras se arreglaba para el Instituto.

_8 de diciembre de 2005_

Comprobó que los moretones seguían allí, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que por su tamaño debieron desaparecer hace días. Suspiró y colocó el pantalón negro del Ouran, el sol se coló a través de la ventana de su cuarto, anunciándole que empezaba un nuevo día.

_6 de enero de 2006_

Nuevamente los colores habían desaparecido en apenas unos segundos, Hikaru se había acostumbrado un poco a ello, pero no deseaba ir al oftalmólogo, sabía que podría decirle que necesitaba anteojos y definitivamente no quería parecerse a Kyouya. Sin embargo, fuera de esos pequeños episodios, su vista era perfecta: distinguía letras a una distancia considerable y también a una cercana, incluso se jactaba de eso con las clientas. Tal vez era sólo por las noches de estudio (que en realidad se pasaba perdiendo el tiempo en Internet o jugando videojuegos), nada que un poco de reposo no pudiera solucionar.

_18 de marzo de 2006_

No eran imaginaciones suyas, había colocado la taza correctamente, estaba seguro. No comprendía por qué parecía como si la superficie plana se hubiese inclinado e incluso visto en cámara lenta cómo se resbalaba de ella hasta estrellarse en el piso. Era una lástima, esa taza se la había regalado Haruhi y ahora no quedaba nada de ella. Preocupado más porque el presente de la castaña se hubiera estropeado que por el hecho de que las mesas no se inclinan de la nada, se dispuso a recoger lo que quedaba de la misma.

_30 de mayo de 2006_

Se golpeó por tercera vez en el día con el marco de la puerta, masculló molesto al no poder entrar en un cuarto sin chocar antes. Parecía un San Bernardo al que le cortan el pelo: chocando con las cosas por no calcular la distancia a la cual se hallaban. Entró en el cuarto de Kaoru esta vez sin golpearse.

_10 de junio de 2006_

Intentó tomar el tenedor de la mesa sin lograrlo, en vez de ello lo empujó unos centímetros debido a que no había logrado ver el sitio donde se encontraba, fallando por unos centímetros. Merecía más horas de descanso, se dijo.

_11 de junio de 2006_

Sintió miedo. La cuchilla había pasado muy cerca de él, a unos centímetros de diferencia entre el aire y su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que el cuchillo escapase de su agarre y brincase hasta casi clavárselo? A su mente volvieron todas las "pequeñas e insignificantes" situaciones que se habían suscitado por los pasados meses, quizá no eran tan inocentes como había pensado en un principio. Pese a negarlo por tanto tiempo se dio cuenta de algo: debía buscar ayuda médica.

Sin embargo, no quería preocupar a su familia y amigos con algo tan simple como eso, así que descartó consultar un especialista en cualquier Clínica de la familia Ootori, ir con otro profesionista de renombre resultaría un fastidio puesto que le reconocerían en el acto y comenzarían a esparcir rumores que cualquier periodista estaría dispuesto a publicar en las revistas de chismes y espectáculos. Además, si pagaba una fuerte suma de dinero para callar al médico seleccionado, ésta se vería reflejada en sus egresos mensuales y no podría explicarla a su madre con un simple "No recuerdo" o "Fue un capricho del momento", a su edad debía brindar un informe detallado de su economía puesto que pronto se convertiría en el heredero legítimo de las dos grandes empresas de sus padres e incluso tenía pensado fundar una Compañía de Videojuegos a futuro, así que no podía hacer un desvío de recursos que pusiera en tela de juicio su integridad.

Viendo sólo una salida ante esto se decidió por consultar en Internet las Clínicas gratuitas de los plebeyos, aquellas a las cuales recurrían ante cualquier problema de salud y donde no se pedían identificaciones ni se cobraba por los servicios (aunque Hikaru dudaba en gran medida de la calidad con que fuera atendido).

Finalmente logró encontrar una pequeña clínica a las afueras de Tokio a la que podría llegar en unos minutos usando el transporte público (no se arriesgaría a llamar la atención llevando su Mercedes) y que no se hallaba cerca del barrio de Haruhi. Consultó los horarios en los cuales atendía y decidió ir al día siguiente.

Sí, indudablemente todo estaba bien.

* * *

**¿Aplausos? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo más? Dejen un review, todos serán contestados a la brevedad posible.**


	2. Andar tan lentamente

**Ufff, luego de tantos meses de no actualizar, finalmente traigo la continuación de esta historia. No sé exactamente la acogida que tenga, pero espero les guste y todavía se animen a leerla, es un poco diferente a lo que normalmente escribo, pero creo que puedo lograr que todo armonice… de una manera rara, pero creo que puedo. Voy a tratar de simplificar todas las escenas de Medicina porque finalmente no son la estrella de este fic, sino los sentimientos de Hikaru y compañía, así que no se sorprendan si no aparecen tanto. Pido una disculpa a quienes me han dejado reviews y no he contestado, pero entre una y otra cosa se me van las ideas.**

* * *

_18 de junio de 2006_

Yukiko entró en la pequeña clínica con una taza de café caliente en la mano izquierda y su bolso colgando del lado derecho. Reprimió el impulso de bostezar a la mitad de la sala de espera porque no era correcto pese haberse acostado cerca de las 3 am por repasar los casos vistos el día anterior y pasarlos de su libreta de apuntes a la computadora. Saludó cordialmente a la enfermera de la entrada, la cual le devolvió una sonrisa tenue pero algo rígida mientras tomaba la presión de una mujer embarazada, rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de que todavía no le agradaba el hecho de estar apoyando a una "chiquilla recién graduada" según sus propias palabras. Entró en el consultorio 2 y cerró la puerta tras de sí al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro debido al estrés que comenzaba a acumularse en ella, sacó su espejo de mano y retocó un poco su maquillaje para que no se notaran las pesadas ojeras, tomó un gran sorbo de café solo y se puso su bata mientras se sentaba frente al pequeño escritorio.

Uno tras otro los pacientes comenzaron a desfilar frente a sus ojos mientras ella los examinaba cuidadosamente, lo cual alargaba en gran medida el tiempo de consulta otorgado a cada uno; sin embargo, a todos ellos les dedicaba la misma atención y una sonrisa sincera pese a querer dormir en ese mismo instante. Cerca de medio día la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un chico de aproximadamente su edad, tenía el cabello de color azabache y los ojos ambarinos, recordándole a los felinos, por un extraño motivo se sintió extraña con el desconocido, lucía demasiado… normal. Lo cual era anormal por sí mismo, como si se esforzase por ello. Levantó la mirada, clavándola en él, causando que desviara el rostro, seguramente incómodo por su atrevimiento.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó cálidamente.

–Bien… Mmm… Últimamente me pasan cosas raras… Y no sé bien a qué se deba… –comenzó a relatar con dificultad.

–¿Qué clase de molestias tiene?

–Choco mucho con las puertas… Y se me caen cosas de las manos… También tengo problemas de vista, como si de pronto alguien apagase las luces de la habitación en la cual me encuentro y las encendiera segundos después, pero es medio día y me encuentro en un sitio perfectamente iluminado… –dijo cada vez más bajo.

Poco a poco el chico fue agregando más y más detalles de la patología que presentaba (según él) desde meses atrás. Yukiko le interrumpió sólo lo necesario para orientarse al respecto: enfermedades en la familia, su edad, cuánto tiempo duraban sus males, si existía un momento del día en que se presentasen con mayor frecuencia o si se veían aumentados al realizar ciertas actividades. Mentalmente empezó a formarse una idea de lo que pudiera afectar a un joven que, por lo demás, parecía perfectamente sano.

–Por favor, párese frente a mí –le pidió.

El joven obedeció y ella pidió hiciera un par de ejercicios sencillos: tocarse la punta de la nariz, pararse en un pie, caminar en línea recta, y repetir todo con los ojos cerrados. Notó que al chico le costaba trabajo llevar a cabo las actividades cuando no veía, por lo que sospechaba que su cerebelo estuviera afectado, aunque todavía existían muchos otros motivos que podrían dar ese tipo de molestias. Le indicó que podía sentarse y ella anotó sus impresiones en la hoja de Historia Clínica cuando cayó en cuenta de un gran error.

–¿Cómo se llama? –volteó a verle apenada.

–Tanaka, Hikaru –le sonrió.

–Bien, Tanaka-san, me temo que estos exámenes no pueden darnos un diagnóstico definitivo, así que todavía no puedo decirle qué tiene. Sin embargo, el próximo martes viene el Internista a la clínica, si pudiera venir ese día a las 11 am creo que él podría brindarnos una segunda opinión –habló con franqueza.

–¿Podría ser a otra hora? –torció la boca en un gesto incómodo.

–Es un médico ocupado, tiene un consultorio privado en las afueras de Tokio y sólo puede apoyar a la clínica ese día, además de que su agenda se encuentra muy llena. La revisé en la computadora y sólo sería de 11 a 12, la otra opción es posponerlo una semana –le miró fijamente.

–Es que… bueno, tendría que faltar a la escuela –se rascó la cabeza incómodo.

–Lo comprendo, pero también tome en cuenta que el servicio es gratuito, en cualquier otro sitio una consulta con el especialista la costaría varios miles de yen –trató de hacerle ver.

En el rostro del joven se formó una media sonrisa que ella no supo a bien interpretar, intentando taparla con su mano izquierda, luego se inclinó hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla y soltó un suspiro.

–Imposible, en dos días no puedo. ¿Sería posible dentro de ocho?

–¿A la 1 pm está bien? –revisó la agenda del médico en la computadora.

–Mucho mejor, ¿Sensei…?

–Ahhh, Hatoyama, Hatoyama Yukiko –hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–De acuerdo, Hatoyama-sensei, entonces la veré de este martes en ocho, ¿está bien? –le sonrió de medio lado.

–Sí, deje se lo anoto en su carnet de citas –pidió su tarjeta mientras lo escribía a lápiz–. A la salida pase con la enfermera para que lo agende.

Hikaru sonrió ampliamente cuando ella le entregó una cartilla sencilla que usaban en esa clínica, guardándosela en el bolsillo del pantalón.

–¿Eso sería todo?

–Por el momento.

–Entonces me retiro, tenga un buen día… Sensei –se despidió, saliendo tranquilamente de allí.

_24 de junio de 2006_

Yukiko había accedido a salir con unas amigas que conociera en la preparatoria, era fin de semana y su día libre después de tres meses, por lo cual se dijo que se merecía comprar un lindo conjunto y mimarse un poco. Se dio un relajante baño de burbujas y permitió llegar media hora después de lo acordado, el sitio de reunión era el _Tokyo Apartment Coffee_, en el distrito Omotesando, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacer accedido a ello, pues bastaba sólo salir de la línea del metro para verse rodeada por los lujosos rascacielos, apartamentos, hoteles y demás centros comerciales, no por nada le decían los _Campos Elíseos de Tokio_.

El local era moderno, el piso de madera brillante, las paredes en color caramelo en algunos sitios y en otros con un acabado de ladrillos blancos, los sillones eran de cuero negro con acabado en madera y las sillas de vidrio y bambú, algunas con lámparas en tonos crema. La chica entró buscando a sus amigas, encontrándolas sentadas en un rincón tomando unas bebidas, al verle le hicieron señas con la mano para que se acercara.

Yukiko repasó los ya conocidos rostros: a la derecha se encontraba Kazumi, una castaña cuyo cabello se encontraba recogido siempre en una coleta de lado con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro, usaba un vestido floreado y plataformas blancas, se había graduado hace poco de Pedagogía; en el centro estaba Hotaru, tenía el cabello de un color cobrizo, corto y sujeto por pasadores, vestía una blusa rosada y pantalones entallados negros, se había dedicado a la Pintura; y por último, a la izquierda se hallaba Rina, de corta cabellera azabache, llevaba una falda recta azul marina y una blusa de holanes, se había dedicado a la Contaduría.

Procedió a sentarse con ellas mientras pedía un simple _capucino_ y el resto le miraban ligeramente intrigadas, sabían cuánto se esforzaba en su carrera, por lo cual deseaban que pudiera olvidarse por un momento de los deberes y salir a divertirse con ellas. Yukiko era sumamente bella: cabellera azabache lacia que le llegaba a media espalda, ojos de un hermoso azul claro, pómulos sonrosados y largas pestañas que más de una envidiaba, además de esos labios que se curvaban adorablemente cuando sonreía.

–Ya, ya, confiésalo –le miró fijamente Hotaru–, ¿realmente no estás saliendo con nadie?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –frunció el ceño mientras revolvía el café con una cuchara, barriendo con ello el dibujo de un conejo que el mesero realizara para ella– Apenas si tengo tiempo de dormir como para mantener una relación medianamente decente.

–Oh, Yuki-chan, suenas como una vieja amargada –le sacó la lengua la rubia–. En la Universidad le gustabas a varios alumnos y aun así rechazaste a todos por el "bien de los estudios".

–Ya no tienes excusa en todo caso –secundó Rina.

–Eres una chica increíble, estoy segura de que le debes gustar a alguien –terció la castaña.

–Bueno, ¿seguiremos hablando de mi vida privada todo el día? ¿Qué hay de ustedes? –intentó desviar el rumbo de la plática.

–Yo me caso el próximo año –Kazumi señaló el anillo en su anular–, ya lo saben todas. ¡Y no se les ocurra faltar!

–Tengo dos años saliendo con el mismo chico, ninguna novedad al respecto –se encogió de hombros Rina.

–Y yo apenas voy a cumplir cinco meses con Etsu-kun –sonrió la tercera.

Seis ojos se clavaron en su cuerpo mientras esperaban por lo que tuviera que decirles, sabiendo que al respecto no podía hacer nada para escapar. Ya recordaba por qué postergase dicha salida por tanto tiempo.

–Oh, vamos, chicas, ¿realmente esperan que el chico perfecto para mí entre por esa puerta en este momento? –señaló la entrada del local.

–Claro que no, sería demasiado fantasioso pensar así –negó Hotaru.

–Pero al menos querrás salir con nosotras a arreglarnos las uñas y comprar un lindo atuendo para el cumpleaños de Kazumi, ¿no? –preguntó Rina.

–Claro que sí, son mis mejores amigas y lo saben –se tomó en dos tragos el contenido de su taza.

–Tan impaciente como siempre –rió la castaña.

Terminaron de comer y pagaron la cuenta para dirigirse al _Omotesando Hills_, uno de los centros comerciales más importantes de la zona, con más de 130 tiendas en su interior, la mayoría dedicadas a los más grandes diseñadores. Por eso mismo se sintió terriblemente mal cuando sus amigas entraron en la más grande de todas, donde Gucci, Prada y Zara estaban a la orden del día. Yukiko se acercó a las demás, estaban admirando unos hermosos vestidos de colores fuertes debido a que la celebración sería por la noche.

–¡Hey, Yuki-chan! ¡Creo que esto te quedaría bien! –Hotaru le enseñó un hermoso vestido rojo de cocktail.

–Es muy bonito, pero… no creo que sea mi estilo, este color nunca me ha gustado –se disculpó.

–Creo que vi el mismo modelo en lavanda –comenzó a buscar entre las telas, dejándole la prenda.

Yukiko casi se desmaya cuando ve el precio en la etiqueta: 259.95 euros… con el actual tipo de cambio a yen, eso significaba cerca de 36 000 yen… todavía indicaba que se hallaba con la oferta del 20% de descuento. Cuidadosamente dejó el vestido de donde lo tomase, todo en ese sitio era de la misma marca: Gap. Si lo reflexionaba un poco, realmente no era mucho dinero y claro que podía permitírselo… de tener un empleo normal. Pero Medicina significaba percibir un bajo salario hasta titularse por completo y todavía le faltaba cerca de un año para tener un diploma que avalase ello, no así sus amigas, habían empezado a trabajar desde un par de años atrás y no tenían a nadie que dependiera de ellas, por lo cual podían darse esos pequeños lujos. Comenzó a buscar el vestido más barato sin importarle el color ni modelo, alejándose cada vez más del resto, finalmente había encontrado un simple vestido negro arriba de la rodilla cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

–¡Hey, Sensei!

Se dio media vuelta sin saber quién podría llamarle así, grande fue su asombro cuando se topó a un joven de aproximadamente su edad, tenía el cabello del color de la noche y un par de ojos brillantes que reflejaban astucia, se preguntó de dónde le conocía cuando su cabeza hizo un pequeño _click_. Era el mismo chico que en la semana fuera a consulta y refiriera con el especialista debido a lo complejo de su caso.

–Hola, Tanaka-san –saludó cortésmente.

–¿Ahhh? –le miró confundido– ¡Ahhh, claro, claro!

–Qué sorpresa encontrarle aquí, imagino se siente un poco mejor, ¿no? –trató de ocultar el vestido tras ella.

–Ya le dije: los síntomas van y vienen a su antojo, así que mientras no tenga un nuevo ataque, todo estará bien, pero dígame Hikaru, ¿sí? Se-n-se-i –se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

–No creo sea correcto… –retrocedió un paso.

–Oh, vamos, no estamos dentro del consultorio. Imaginemos que somos dos conocidos que se topan en el Centro comercial, ahhh, no, espere… es que sí lo somos –le miró fijamente.

–De acuerdo, Hikaru… –se rindió– Aunque no esperaba encontrarte en un sitio como éste.

–Suelo darme una vuelta a veces –se encogió de hombros–, pero Sensei… ese tipo de corte no le favorece en absoluto… desde mi punto de vista, el corte canesú palidece ante el corte imperio… y no hablemos del escote, yo preferiría en forma de corazón… bueno, eso depende también de la ocasión…

–¡Es un simple cumpleaños! –se enfadó.

–Tanto más –le quitó la prenda, examinándola–, si es por alguien querido, será mejor que se presente luciendo increíble.

–Pero… pero… –quiso objetar.

–Nada, dígame más detalles de la fiesta –comenzó a caminar entre las telas.

–Ya te dije: un cumpleaños informal, en la noche.

–¿Y? –enarcó una ceja.

–Pues… eso… –no entendía qué más se necesitaba.

–Sensei, deja que me encargue, ¿sí? –le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? Ummm… Yukiko va a tener un gran papel en esta historia por varios motivos que traeré más adelante, para que no haya problemas al respecto, en este fic Hikaru ya está en Tercer año de la preparatoria (tiene 18 años) y Yuki cursa su quinto año de Carrera (tiene 22 años)… ¿serán pareja? Tal vez sí, tal vez no… ya saben que yo amo el HikaHaru ;)**


	3. La vida reside en el corazón

**Perdonen el tiempo de no actualizar, ya saben que ando de aquí para allá y aunque sé que no es justificación, pues apenas me doy un tiempecito. Espero no quedase tan mal el resultado final, yo la verdad lo siento algo corto pero me ha gustado cómo se está desarrollando todo en esta historia que salió un día cualquiera. No puedo evitar amar a Hikaru, así que veremos muchas facetas de él en esta historia, he decidido que será un Universo independiente de mi fic "The Host's girlfriend" para no causar problema con la lectura a quienes no lo hayan leído antes, ¡no se olviden de dejar un review!**

* * *

_24 de junio de 2006_

Hikaru recibió el nuevo cargamento de la colección de verano y los bocetos de la próxima temporada. Subió a la limosina y ordenó al chofer le llevase al _Omotesando Hills_, debía presentar la carpeta a los dueños de las sucursales más grandes, así como aconsejarlos en la presentación de sus productos para que más clientes los conocieran. Recargó la mejilla en la mano derecha mientras observaba el avance del transporte por las diversas calles.

Sus pensamientos se perdieron lejos. El día anterior estaba atendiendo a unas clientas cuando su vista comenzó a fallar, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y todo pareció volver a la normalidad; sin embargo, cuando ya todos se marchasen y sólo quedasen Haruhi y Kaoru con él en la Tercera Sala de Música, algo extraño sucedió.

Haruhi había servido café para todos junto con unas galletas de limón para acompañarlo, Kaoru se quejó porque alguien se había terminado la caja de galletas de mantequilla, asegurando que era lo correcto para degustar la bebida. La castaña negó estar involucrada en la desaparición de su postre, pasando la azucarera a Hikaru mientras le preguntaba cuántas cucharaditas deseaba.

–Esta vez no quiero tomate, sólo un poco de té.

Los dos voltearon a verle extrañados, pero él no entendía el por qué habían puesto esas caras.

–Dijiste "tomate" –le señaló Kaoru.

–¿Ehhh?

–Sí, dijiste "tomate" en lugar de "café" –secundó la castaña.

–¿No dije "café"? –se extrañó, estaba seguro de no haberse equivocado al formular su oración.

–No, los dos te escuchamos bien –volvió a repetir su hermano.

–Oh, no me di cuenta –tomó la taza de café sin importarle ya que no fuera la bebida que deseaba.

Había creído que el exceso de cafeína podía causar esos problemas visuales, algo había leído en Internet la semana pasada, pero si incluso comenzaba a cambiar las palabras entre sí sin darse cuenta de ello… entonces no creía poder esconder su condición por mucho tiempo.

La voz del chofer le sacó de sus cavilaciones, informándole que finalmente habían arribado a su destino. El azabache dio las gracias mientras tomaba la carpeta que Yuzuha le hiciera llevar consigo y entró en el enorme Centro Comercial, tomando las escaleras eléctricas para visitar los pisos superiores. Nuevamente sus pensamientos viajaron lejos, recordando la mirada que Haruhi le dedicase al despedirse el día anterior. No, ella no podía tener idea de lo que le pasaba, después de todo se trataba de pequeños eventos aislados que no se relacionaban entre sí.

Haruhi no podía saberlo.

No podía…

Apretó con fuerza la mano derecha, aquella que se recargaba en el pasamanos de las escaleras. No quería que nadie le mirase con lástima, que le tratasen diferente, ni siquiera la castaña.

No, ella menos que nadie.

Se llevó la mano a los cabellos que caían en su frente mientras que la otra se aferraba con mayor fuerza a la carpeta, como si con ello pudiese negar lo que sea que le estuviera pasando.

Odiaba esto, jamás había ocultado nada de Kaoru y justo cuando más le necesitaba era cuando menos podía recurrir a él. No sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero indudablemente no de la mejor manera. Su hermano podría decirle palabras tranquilizadoras pero sabía que se preocuparía constantemente por él, que todo el tiempo tendría en la mente los peores escenarios, que no podría concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus síntomas, y quería verle sonriendo como un idiota el mayor tiempo posible… no tenía nada qué pensar: callaría mientras le fuera posible.

Entró en el Departamento más grande, sus propietarios tenían buenos tratos con su familia y arreglos muy importantes para los próximos cinco años, así que debía esforzarse especialmente por cultivar esas relaciones. Pidió hablar con el gerente, presentándose un hombre mayor impecablemente vestido y con una manera de hablar demasiado propia para su gusto. Entraron en su despacho y ultimaron sólo los pormenores de algunos modelos, el resto se lo dejaba a su entero juicio sabiendo que él como próximo heredero podía tomar las mejores decisiones.

Se despidió sólo veinte minutos después, dejándole la carpeta al ver con cuánto interés observaba algunos de los diseños. Cerró la puerta repitiéndose que debía invitar a ese hombre a la fiesta anual de su familia, era una buena ocasión de conocer más profundamente a los socios de sus padres. Sin embargo, cuando ya se dirigía a la salida le pareció ver una cara conocida, sin pensar siquiera se acercó a ella.

–¡Hey, Sensei! –le sonrió.

La joven volteó a verle, estudiando su rostro con detenimiento sin recordarle aparentemente, algo que le extrañó al estar acostumbrado a ser conocido y respetado por todos tanto dentro como fuera del Ouran.

Cuando ella le llamase por el apellido más común que recordaba y adoptase al ir al Centro de Salud por un momento no supo contestarle. Sin embargo, prontamente recobró la compostura y su papel de plebeyo común y corriente. Aunque le preguntó por su estado él no agregó el nuevo síntoma que se presentase porque, finalmente, ni siquiera sabía si realmente se trataba de eso o simplemente un momento de distracción.

Sin embargo, cuando ella tratase inútilmente de esconder el horrible vestido que deseaba comprar, su buen gusto y sentido de la moda no pudo quedarse callado. Retiró al sitio reservado para los vestidos recién llegados, las empleadas no dijeron nada al ver que se trataba de él, aun así se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiéndoles que guardasen silencio respecto a quién era.

–Oh, Sensei, este color definitivamente resaltará en usted, y el corte es perfecto para una ocasión casual –mostró un vestido de su madre en color azul ultramar.

–Yo no creo que… –la chica se turbó al ver la prenda en sus manos.

–Sin peros, pruébeselo y ya veremos –le entregó la ropa y empujó a los probadores.

Minutos después Yukiko salió con el hermoso vestido corte imperio puesto, el escote tenía forma de corazón y un pequeño detalle bordado en el corsé. Con los complementos adecuados podía ser usado tanto en el día como la noche. Le miró fijamente de la cabeza a los pies mientras daba una vuelta a su alrededor, poniéndola incómoda.

–¿Qué sucede? –se sonrojó la doctora.

–Creo que debería llevar el cabello recogido en un moño de lado –le dijo–, con algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro.

–¡¿Has pensado también en el peinado?! –retrocedió un par de pasos.

–Y maquillaje, ojos ahumados muy suaves, brillo rosa en los labios… o tal vez coral… –se llevó la mano al mentón mientras visualizaba el conjunto resultante.

–Pero yo no creo que… –negó con las manos enérgicamente.

–Oh, Sensei, es usted la única mujer que conozco que no está encantada al recibir una consulta de mi parte –tocó la punta de su nariz con un dedo–. Muchas otras morirían porque sólo aprobara o renegara de su vestido, y hoy le estoy haciendo una consulta completa gratis.

–¿Eres asesor de moda o algo así? –le miró de arriba abajo, él lucía demasiado joven.

–No –rió un poco–. Pero mi familia está muy metida en el negocio de la moda, así que…

–Pues gracias, Tanaka-san, Hikaru o como quieras que te diga, pero realmente no creo necesario todo esto –señaló el vestido que todavía llevaba puesto.

–¿Es por el precio?

La vio tensarse y entonces supo que había atinado. Oh, los plebeyos y sus bajos presupuestos, y eso que su madre había mandado a esa tienda sólo las prendas más accesibles de la colección. Ni siquiera quería decirle que la camisa que él usaba en ese instante valía de cinco a seis veces más que el dichoso vestido.

–Deje que hable con las empleadas, se trata de un modelo en oferta y, ya que es el único que queda, seguramente el descuento será bueno, ¿cuánto puede gastar? –fue directo al grano, él podía conseguirlo gratis pero sugerirle eso a la chica levantaría sospechas sobre su verdadera identidad.

–Diez a quince mil yen… –susurró en voz baja.

–De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer –se despidió de ella.

El azabache acudió a la líder de la marca para pedirle le hiciera un descuento del 95% o más a la azabache en cualquiera de las prendas que deseara y que él se encargaría de pagar la diferencia. La joven mujer asintió un poco extrañada por dicha petición, si se trataba de una novia o amiga podía fácilmente regalarle toda la tienda, pero prefería no meterse en los asuntos de los Hitachiin, decían que los ricos eran extravagantes después de todo.

Hikaru volvió con Yukiko asegurándole que el vestido estaba dentro de su presupuesto pero que si deseaba elegir algo más, tomase del lote de la parte posterior. Se despidió sonrientemente de ella y salió de la tienda, todavía tenía que visitar otras boutiques y rezaba por no topársela de nuevo.

_25 de junio de 2006_

Hikaru y Kaoru habían llegado de sorpresa a la casa de la castaña, era fin de semana y deseaban pasarlo con Haruhi visitando algo que los plebeyos llamaban "mercado de pulgas". Se habían tenido que parar a una hora nada decente (o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban de las 7 de la mañana) para poder estar puntuales en la puerta de la chica a las 8 am.

Haruhi les contempló con un tic en el ojo al verles acudir en limosina y usando ropa de marca, como siempre, a pesar de decirles que fuesen lo más informal posible. Después de suspirar y contar hasta diez para que el estrés desapareciera, la castaña tomó su pequeña bolsa rosada y cerró su apartamento con llave, comenzando a caminar rumbo a la plaza donde el mercado se colocaba cada ocho días.

El sitio era más grande de lo que esperaban, los puestos se instalaban bajo una lona en una mesa de plástico o simplemente en el suelo. Los gemelos estaban encantados con las cosas diversas que allí podían encontrar, comenzando a recorrerlo todo a pesar de que la castaña pidiera no se separaran. Finalmente ocurrió lo obvio: cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente.

Hikaru se entretenía en un puesto de un anciano de larga barba blanca que tenía algunos juguetes viejos en el suelo sobre un pedazo de plástico; se había tenido que agachar para poder observarlos mejor mientras preguntaba curioso qué eran.

–Eso es un _daruma otoshi_ –explicó el viejecillo al verle encantado con un monje de madera y unas ruedas echas del mismo material.

–¿Cómo se juega? –quiso saber el chico.

El hombre le miró extrañado, pues era muy común entre los niños pequeños y estaba seguro de que todos sus hijos y nietos habían tenido al menos uno antes. Sin embargo, pacientemente le explicó.

–Colocas las piezas una sobre otra en el orden de rojo, amarillo, verde y azul, hasta el final colocas al _daruma_. Luego, con ayuda del martillo que viene incluido en el juego, tratarás de sacar las piezas de madera sin que se caigan las que están arriba ni el _daruma_ que se encuentra en la cima. Es más difícil de lo que parece, así que puede que tardes mucho tiempo en lograrlo –le sonrió mientras entregaba un pequeño martillo de madera.

–Ohhhh –Hikaru se maravilló, intentó sacar la pieza verde con tan mala suerte que al primer golpe dado el _daruma_ se vino abajo.

–¿Lo ves?

–¡Qué divertido! –sonrió como niño pequeño.

–¡Ah, Hikaru! Aquí estás –Haruhi se acercó en ese momento, el chico resaltaba tirado en el suelo con esa ropa puesta.

–Hey, Tanuki, ¿habías visto algo más genial que esto? –tomó al _daruma_ con la mano izquierda, enseñándoselo.

–Papá y yo solíamos jugar antes, pero yo prefería ésas –señaló otro juguete en el puesto.

–¿Qué es eso? –Hikaru miró extrañado unas bolas de tela.

–Se llaman _otedama _o bolas malabares –explicó la chica–. Son _ojimi_ rellenas de judías azuki y envueltas en telas de colores.

–¿Y para qué sirven? –no se sentía especialmente interesado con ellas.

–Se realizan diferentes malabares con ellas mientras se entonan canciones –la chica tomó tres de ellas, comenzando a lanzarlas y atrapándolas en cierto número o sólo dejándolas caer–. Mamá me enseñó a jugar con ellas… aunque me temo que me he olvidado de las letras.

–Es interesante… –hubo de admitir, ni siquiera veía las manos de Haruhi al atrapar las bolas.

–Y está también la versión _nagedama_ de este juego, se malabarea utilizando la ducha –Haruhi lanzó las _otedama_ arriba de sí, intercambiándolas en sus manos cuando llegaban a las mismas de regreso.

–Ok, eso sí es más increíble –sonrió Hikaru.

–¿Quieres intentarlo? –le dio sólo una de ellas.

–Bueno –la tomó, lanzándola arriba.

Sin embargo, cuando la bola de tela iba arriba de él e intentó atraparla calculando el lugar donde caería… falló. No cayó al suelo ni erró por unos centímetros. La _otedama_ le dio en el rostro, prueba de que su habilidad para calcular las distancias y lugares estaba fallando aún más.

–Creo que soy pésimo en esto –intentó restarle importancia al asunto.

–Pero…

–Como sea, creo que compraremos ambos juegos, ¿verdad, Haruhi? –sacó su cartera dispuesto a pagarle al hombre– ¿Cuánto es?

–200 yen –sonrió.

–¿Bromea? –volteó a ver a la chica.

–No, cada uno cuesta 100 yen –le explicó tranquilamente.

–Oh, ¿y cuánto me cobra por todo su puesto? –sonrió gatunamente.

Minutos después con todos los juguetes en una caja enorme que el hombre utilizara para transportar los juguetes, Hikaru sonreía felizmente. Ahora sí que tendría algo qué hacer en las tardes de tormenta y se moría de ganas por empezar a practicar con el monjecito, llegaría el momento en que tiraría toda la torre sin que el mismo se moviera ni un milímetro. Comenzó a caminar buscando a su hermano cuando Haruhi le detuvo del brazo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –volteó a verla.

–Algo no anda bien contigo, desde hace semanas que te veo extraño… me atrevería a jurar que tienes meses así –se sinceró con él.

–Son ideas tuyas –le sonrió.

–No, Hikaru, hablo en serio –el tono de su voz cambió–. Somos amigos, ¿no? ¿O acaso no confías en mí?

–Haruhi… yo…

–Por favor, sea lo que sea, dímelo –se acercó más a él, mirándolo a los ojos–. Tal vez no pueda ayudarte, pero algo podré hacer.

–Sólo tengo algo de estrés, dentro de poco heredaré las dos compañías de mis padres… –trató de justificar.

–¡No me mientas! –se enfadó con él– ¿Crees que es tranquilizante ver cómo te recluyes en ti mismo? Pensé que ya sabías que pase lo que pase siempre te voy a apoyar.

–Lo sé –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Entonces? ¿Confías en mí sí o no? –clavó sus iris color chocolate en los ámbar de los suyos.

–Con mi vida… –fue su respuesta.


End file.
